The present invention relates to a service providing system and an authentication system, as well as, a signature generating apparatus, a service utilizing apparatus and a verification apparatus, for enabling automatic accessing, while using a common communication means, and for achieving authentication function with high security.
Conventionally, there is proposed a function of displaying personal information, which is stored within a server, as a kind or sort of service for any person to confirm or authenticate her/himself, personally, anytime and anywhere, with using a portable phone, in Patent Document 1; such as, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-207838 (2002), for example.
There is also proposed a method for building up a card system and also a card system for using a portable phone therein, wherein a registration ID, being contacted between a business company of communication connection, is displayed in the form of a two (2) dimensional display picture, with using the portable phone, and said display picture is read thereon to be used as the data for authenticating a terminal of a customer terminal, in Patent Document 2; such as, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-109039 (2002), for example.
Further, there is also proposed an authentication system with using a portable communication terminal having a picture display means for use of authentication, on which a picture for use of authentication is displayed, being uniquely provided for a user of that portable communication terminal, for the purpose of identifying a person, in Patent Document 3; such as, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-236664 (2002), for example.
Moreover, there is also proposed a function of protection of a host-computer from illegal accessing thereto, wherein an access code is stored within an IC card for increasing the security thereof, in Patent Document 4; such as, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 7-200481 (1995), for example.